Dorvish Federal Election, 4227
The Dorvish Federal Election of 4227 was called in November 4227 after a call for early elections was passed by the Federal Assembly. It was called on the dissolution of the NAP. The election decided the make-up of the next federal assembly and the next president. Jaqueline Krauser, of the Pragmatic Union, won the presidency against Andrea Mendoza of the HDU in the second round of voting with 63.61% of the vote, the largest margin of victory in 20 years, having recieved the endorsements of the Progress Party, the Dorvish Alliance for Freedom, the United Movement for the Regions and the Conservative Party. She became the first Pragmatic president to be elected since Katarina Lehmann 25 years prior. She also became the first female President of Dorvik since Melanie Schafer, again 20 years earlier. In the federal assembly, the Pragmatic Union and Hosian Demcoratic Union gained most of the NAP's former seats, with Emely Kruspe leading the PU to their first total of over 100 seats and their first time as the largest party in the country. The SDA, VBR and DAF also made some gains while Progress, the KP and the Greens lost seats. No coalition could be formed afterwards, as the PU and HDU could not agree on a third wheel. The HDU then collapsed, with the KU rising again. There is currently a cabinet under vote, led by the PU. 2.26pp) | previous_election = Dec 4225 | previous_year = Dec 4225 | next_election = TBD 4228 | next_year = TBD 4228 |next_mps = |election_date = Federal Assembly Election |seats_for_election = All 505 seats 253 seats needed for majority November 4227 | image1 = | leader1 = Emely Kruspe | party1 = Pragmatische Union | last_election1 = 30, 6.19% | seats1 = 103 | seat_change1 = 72 | popular_vote1 = 12,671,217 | percentage1 = 20.79% | swing1 = 14.60pp | color1 = CCCCCC | image2 = | leader2 = Suzanne Heikler | party2 = Hosianich Demokratische Union Dorviks | last_election2 = 60, 11.62% | seats2 = 102 | seat_change2 = 42 | popular_vote2 = 11,803,732 | percentage2 = 19.36% | swing2 = 7.74pp | color2 = 000000 | image3 = | leader3 = Konstantin Klee | party3 = Sozialdemokratische Arbeitsfront | last_election3 = 76, 15.04% | seats3 = 85 | seat_change3 = 9 | popular_vote3 = 10,320,117 | percentage3 = 16.93% | swing3 = 1.89pp | color3 = 660033 | image4 = | leader4 = . | party4 = Links-Grüne Vereinigung | last_election4 = 83, 15.84% | seats4 = 67 | seat_change4 = 16 | popular_vote4 = 7,848,434 | percentage4 = 12.88% | swing4 = 2.96pp | color4 = FF0000 | image5 = | leader5 = Ferdinand Zuber | party5 = Vereinigte Bewegung der Regionen | last_election5 = 37, 7.32% | seats5 = 64 | seat_change5 = 27 | popular_vote5 = 7,879,786 | percentage5 = 12.93% | swing5 = 5.61pp | color5 = 009900 | image6 = | leader6 = Carla Schauble | party6 = Konservative Partei (Dorvik) | last_election6 = 58, 11.56% | seats6 = 35 | seat_change6 = 23 | popular_vote6 = 4,262,138 | percentage6 = 6.99% | swing6 = 4.57pp | color6 = 00CCFF | image7 = | leader7 = Mark Hagen | party7 = Dorvische Allianz für Freiheit | last_election7 = 30, 6.07% | seats7 = 34 | seat_change7 = 4 | popular_vote7 = 4,161,130 | percentage7 = 6.83% | swing7 = 0.76pp | color7 = FF3333 | image8 = | leader8 = Steffen Ross | party8 = Progress Party (Dorvik, 4222) | last_election8 = 16, 3.63% | seats8 = 15 | seat_change8 = 1 | popular_vote8 = 2,007,690 | percentage8 = 3.29% | swing8 = 0.34pp | color8 = FFCC00 | - ---- | map_image = Assembly_4227.png | map_size = 300px | map_caption = Assembly election results map. | title = Chancellor | posttitle = Elected Chancellor | before_election = Kurt Lemann | before_party = Nationalistische Arbeiterpartei | after_election = Emely Kruspe | after_party = Pragmatische Partei }}